Spending Christmas With You
by Everything Will Be For Nothing
Summary: It's Christmastime, but that's not the only thing in the air! There's tension between Jack and Kim! Kim's got a secret she hasn't told Jack about, and Jack's having a Christmas party where a few people shouldn't have gone to. What happens between these two when they can't take it anymore finally crack? (Christmas one-shot!)


**Hey guys! Sorry I've been pretty MIA lately… I've got a bunch of stuff to do for school, and it's gotten in the way of my writing. School is a huge priority of mine and I hope you guys understand. I have been working on the next chapter of AKICS don't worry! I'm just trying to make sure its longer, and that it's a really good one for you guys since your reviews are just so sweet and amazing. Well, in the meantime, I came up with a Christmas oneshot since I haven't updated in a while. With that, enjoy the story guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Yes! It's finally my favorite time of year. None other than Christmastime. Okay so this sounds extremely cliche and girly, but there's just always been something magical about Christmas. I don't know how to describe it besides the word magical. Either way, it's my favorite time of the year; presents, hot chocolate, Christmas trees and decorations, snow, spending time with everyone you love, I can go on forever about it.

I make my way out of Starbucks with Jack's and my peppermint hot chocolate in both my hands, and push the door open using my back, and when I look up to make my way to the dojo, a snowball is hurled at my face and I _almost_ drop the drinks, _almost__._

"Jerry! I swear to God you are so lucky that I didn't drop my drinks cause then there would be nothing stopping me from ripping your head off your body!"

"He..he.. SEE YOU IN THE DOJO KIM!" And with that he ran off... Ugh Jerry is a dead man once I get to the dojo. I set the drinks down on the tables, wipe the snow off my face, then grab the drinks and head to the dojo once again, but this time more aware of my surroundings. I walk across the courtyard looking back occasionally to see make sure random snowballs aren't flying towards my face. _  
_

Ahh, finally the warmth of the dojo, and luckily I made it here safely.

"Jack! I have our drinks!" I yell out while removing my coat, beanie, gloves, and scarf.

"Oh thanks Kim!" Jack says giving me a quick hug that quickly makes me have a slight blush. _Okay so maybe it took me three years to accept the fact that I have really loved Jack the entire time, and it is my Senior year, and it's better late then never right?_ But Jerry's voice brings me out of my thoughts and reminds me that I still have to rip his head off.

"Yo Kim's blushing! She likes Jack!" He yells earning high fives from Eddie and Milton, and a smirk from Jack. I still have no idea how I dealt with these dorks for three years, but hey, they're my dorks.

"Jerry don't think that I forgot about that snowball you threw at me!" I yell lunging at him. Luckily Jack doesn't stop me and Milton and Eddie have moved out of the way. I finally grab Jerry and flip him, _hard_.

"And don't think that just cause you're finally going out with my best friend that changes anything." I say before I head back to Jack and my awaiting Starbucks.

"Well that was quicker than usual Kimmy."

"Don't call me Kimmy. And of course it was. I couldn't let my Starbucks get cold now could I?"

"Yes, I see your point now. Oh! So are you going to my Christmas party tomorrow?" Right.. Jack's Christmas party. On Christmas. Of course I was. My mom and dad had some other party to go to. They did ask if I wanted to go, but a party at a hotel full of drunk adults isn't exactly how I'd like to spend my Christmas.

"Oh yeah of course I am!"

"Okay good!" Jack says forcing a smile. Wait _forcing?_

"Jack you're forcing a smile... Are you sure you want me there?"

"Kim, come on now, you're my best friend why wouldn't I want you there?"

"Then why did you force a smile?"

"BecauseLindseymayormaynothav ebeeninvited..."

"WAIT WHAT?! YOU INVITED LINDSEY?! WHY WOULD YOU INVITE THAT CHIPMUNK FACED, SELF ABSORBED,-"

"Kim! Stop before you explode!"

"Too late for that Brewer."

"She invited herself okay! You know I wouldn't do that to my bestest friend in the whole entire world." Jack says trying to soften me up.

"Ugh fine whatever. I'll still go, but if she does one single thing to piss me off you are absolutely not allowed to hold me back whatsoever."

"Yay thanks Kim I knew you'd understand!"

"Oh shut up Jack. I'm gonna go change." I say leaving him there with my empty Starbucks cup making my way to the girl's locker room.

Ugh, I can't believe Jack decides to tell me now! Stupid Lindsey trying to ruin my Christmas. No wonder that skank bag told me she'd see me tomorrow night. I should've remembered about Jack's party. I have no idea how I could've let it slip my mind. She's gonna be all over Jack and I'm just gonna be there cause I'm forever stuck in the friend-zone. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo. Once I'm done changing, I head out and find the nearest dummy and start beating it up. It feels so good to just let out the anger the earlier events caused. Once I feel that I've let it _all_ out, I let the guys know that Grace, Julie, Kelsey and I were going downtown to find outfits for Jack's party tomorrow, and have a girls night. Of course that earned me some teasing but I'd let it slide because I'm gonna need all the time I can get with my girls to make sure I look absolutely amazing tomorrow night. I'm not letting Lindsey win, there was no way in hell I was going to let that happen.

* * *

"Kim, I had no idea you were so picky with clothes, I don't understand how ever find anything and still look cute." Julie said exhausted. Okay, yes I'm not gonna lie, I'm extremely picky with my clothes and it's material. I lean towards a lot of key pieces but the fabric has to be just right, especially with my big sweaters. I practically live in those things. Oh! And dresses too, I hardly ever wear them, mostly because I hate them, but if I ever do, I go all out. I mean it's not everyday you see Kim Crawford looking all dolled up right?

"Trust me Julie, it takes time, and lots of practice." I say.

"Kim will you please just pick something already?! We've been here for two hours!" Grace complained.

"Wait! There! This is perfect!" I yell. I spot a simple, yet elegant, champagne dress hanging on the racks. I run over to it, and find there's only one left. Luckily it's just my size, and I go to try it on immediately. The dress fits me perfectly, the dress is about mid-thigh, the bow accented waistband flatters my figure and makes me look better than I had expected. And the dress's length doesn't make me look like I'm trying too hard or trashy either which is a plus. After looking myself in the mirror and liking what I see, I step outside and show the girls. They're speechless.

"So do you guys like it?" I ask hesitantly.

"Like it?! We love it! You look like a Greek goddess in that dress Kim!" Grace yells. Always count on Grace to give her opinion first.

"Kim you look beautiful! Jack is going to be way more speechless than we are right now!" Kelsey exclaims. At that comment I can already feel myself blushing.

"Kim's blushing! She loves Jack!" Grace yells. I facepalm on the spot. The girls will never drop this topic. _No matter what._

"Guys! I don't like Jack ugh!" I yell.

"Mhmm, you just keep telling yourself that Kim! Well, if it helps I think you look elegant in that dress." Julie says.

"Okay fine, maybe just a little..." I whisper.

"KIM HAS FINALLY ADMITTED IT PEOPLE! SHE HAS ADMITTED HER LOVE FOR JACKSON BREWER EVERYONE!" Kelsey yells. Oh God what am I going to do with these girls?

"Kelsey shut up! Someone's gonna hear you!" I whisper-yell.

"Kim, we're the only ones in the store. Relax a bit will you?" Grace says.

I just roll my eyes in response and go back into the fitting room so I can pay for my dress. _This is going to be a long night..._

* * *

"Jack yo! You gotta find a good outfit to impress Kim!" Jerry yells. I figured that if Kim went to have a girls night, why don't the guys and I have a guys night? _Big mistake._

"Jerry! I can already tell you that Kim is pretty pissed off that Lindsey's coming. Plus knowing my best friend so well, she hates dressing up, and whenever she does, she always looks incredible." I say.

"Jack you so love Kim! You love her as much as I love falafel, and you guys know how much I love my falafel." Eddie says. I can't help but blush at his comment, which of course earned me a bunch of teasing...

"Yeah Jack, I still don't get why you won't ask her already! Jerry's, well Jerry, and he sees what's going on between you two, and both of you refuse to make a move!" Milton yells.

"Guys! Okay fine, I admit it, maybe I do like Kim..." I say.

"Mhmmmm." They all say.

"But guys! Kim's, you know, Kim. She's amazing, she can take care of herself, she's smart, beautiful,-"

"Jack you can't go all mushy on us, this is Kim we're talking about... She's like a sister yo!" Jerry says.

"Jack, she already loves you too. Why are you worrying?" Eddie asks.

"Cause Eddie, why would she go for me? She has guys falling over just to speak a single word to her without being flipped. She can have any guy she wanted, so why her _best friend_?" I say.

"GAAH, Jack! It's our Senior year! You can't think about that kind of stuff! Just get her before you're too late." Milton says. Milton can give some amazing advice now that I think about it.

"Look guys, this was supposed to be a guys night where we look for _nice_ stuff to wear to the party tomorrow, not 'Interrogate Jack About Kim Night'" I say.

"Wait, that's what this is?! I thought we were talking Jack into asking Kim out yo! Not buying clothes! Anyway, good idea guys I need to impress my Gracie!" We all roll our eyes at Jerry's comment, and continue walking through the mall looking for stuff for tomorrow. After a few hours, I decide on a white button up, dark jeans, and nice shoes. I wouldn't want to be too fancy. Most of the guys decide on something similar, and once we finish, we all head home, saying our goodbyes and see you tomorrows.

When I got home and told my mom about my day - skipping the part about Kim, cause if I told her, I'd never hear the end of it - I got ready for bed, and _tried_ to sleep. I couldn't get Kim out of my mind. I've been having this internal battle with my feelings about her ever since that fateful day I caught her apple. I wouldn't want to ruin my friendship with her, but I know what's it's like to practically lose her. And that isn't a good feeling. At all. I mean there was the whole thing with Brad Wolfe, where my jealousy almost ruined our friendship forever, but Brad showed his true colors by cheating on her with Donna Tobin. Thank God she's backed off, but there's always that one girl Kim hates, and instead of Donna, it's Lindsey now.

I look over at my clock and see that it's 1AM. I really need some sleep so I'd be in a good mood tomorrow, especially knowing what I'm going to have to face with Kim and Lindsey. Plus, tomorrow's the night I'm gonna tell Kim how I feel, I can't lose her. I just can't.

* * *

"Guys! It's 1AM why can't we go to sleep! We all need our beauty sleep don't we?" Julie asked. _Oh, I wish Julie, I wish._

"No! Not until we figure out what Kim's gonna do about Brad Wolfe!" Kelsey says.

"Yeah! Kim! He seriously wants you back. He's been trying to text and call you nonstop for the past three hours! That boy will not take a hint! Wait, he hasn't backed off... You didn't tell Jack did you?!" Curse Grace for knowing me so well... I guess that's what I get since we've been together since diapers.

When I don't respond the girls take it as a yes and are all in complete shock. But before they can yell at me, I cut them off.

"Guys! I can handle it. Besides, it's not like he'll be at the party tomorrow anyway. And I didn't want Jack to worry, he was already stressed out about the party, and he doesn't need to stress about Brad." I say.

"Kim! You know how protective Jack is of you..." Julie says.

"And actually..." Grace begins. _No, he can't..._

"Brad found out and he's apparently crashing the party..." Kelsey finishes.

"Guys, honestly, he can't do anything to me. I'm a black belt remember?" I say.

"Oh, we know that better than anyone. But did you forget it's Jack's party, and Brad _really, really,_ wants you back?" Kelsey says. Oh shoot...

"Well, then I'll take care of it! He doesn't need to worry guys. Let's just go to sleep. It'll take us forever to get ready tomorrow, and we need beauty sleep." And with that, the girls finally dropped it, and the lights went off, and we all fell asleep soon enough.

* * *

"HE'S WHAT?!" I yell. This cannot be happening. Why?! Of all times?!

"Jerry are you sure? It could just be a rumor." I say.

"Shh Milton and Eddie are already sleeping! And yes I'm sure. Grace just texted me about it right now. She said that the girls were talking about how Brad's been bugging her about getting back together, but he won't take a hint. And yesterday at school she said she walked by him and overheard that he was gonna crash your party to and get Kim back. Ooops, I wasn't supposed to tell you about Brad bugging Kim... Shit, Grace is gonna kill me..."

"Brad's been bugging her?! For how long?! Why didn't she tell me?!"

"Bro, I don't have all the answers! Grace just told me what I just told you!"

"Ugh great. First Lindsey, now Brad? Tonight is just getting worse and worse..."

"Jack, let's just go to sleep man and figure it out in the morning. It's like 1 in the morning. And we still have to set up since the girls won't help us since 'we need time to get ready and that kind of time is all day, Jerry.' "

"Yeah, I guess you're right." But before I could say good night, Jerry was already knocked out. I still can't believe Kim didn't tell me about Brad! I'm her best friend... We're supposed to tell each other everything..

* * *

**_Time Skip: The_**_ **party**_

"Guys! If you see Lindsey or Kim tell me!" I yell over the loud music.

"Jack, okay I get why you're avoiding Lindsey, but why Kim?" Eddie asks.

"Eddie, he's not avoiding her! He's looking for her duh!" Milton explains.

"Yeah! The girls still aren't here and-"

"JACK!" I yell from behind me.

"Oh God speak of the devil... Gotta go guys! Remember call me if you see that Kim's here!" I yell running away.

This girl will not leave me alone... I turn the corner and see golden, honey, blonde hair that could be only known as Kim's. But she's not alone. Once I see who she's with, my fists clench and the anger's causing my blood to boil. _Who the hell does that guy think he is?!_ He lost his chance _a year ago_ and Kim dumped his sorry ass. When I start to see how uncomfortable Kim is, I stomp over, not caring that Lindsey's found me.

* * *

"Brad! Get the hell away from me! I broke up with you a year ago! What makes you think that I would want to take your sorry ass back?"

"Because Kimmy, we belong together! Donna was just a phase. You're the one that I want."

"NO CAN FUCKING CALL ME KIMMY. AND JUST CAUSE WE DATED DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT. UNDERSTAND WOLFE? NOW YOU BETTER BACK THE HELL OFF." I yell. But he only starts stepping closer till there's no space between us and I can feel his nasty breath on me.

"Oh come on Kim, loosen up. You know you want me back." He whispers trying to be seductive, but it only comes off as disgusting and horny.

"BRAD I TOLD YOU NO AND TO LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU CHOSE DONNA OVER ME AND I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOU TWO. AND I'M GLAD YOU DID, CAUSE IT MADE ME REALIZE HOW STUPID I WAS TO ACTUALLY DATE YOU! I WAS JUST ANOTHER PRETTY FACE TO YOU WASN'T I? WELL YOU FORGOT THIS PRETTY FACE IS A BLACK BELT TOO!" I yell. I then kick him in the balls, and while he's cowering in pain, I flip him, _hard_.

"Take the hint now Brad?" I say smirking while walking away.

When I look up, I see that Jack's made his way over and his fists clenched, knuckles white, and eyes burning with anger. Yup, he's absolutely pissed off. But when he sees me, his face softens ever so slightly, but I know he's still mad that I didn't tell him. He doesn't say a word when he grabs my hand - not too gently I might add, but he doesn't hurt me - and I know where we're going instantly. His old treehouse hidden in the forest behind his backyard. I glance over my shoulders and see the gang smirking at us. I roll my eyes and make a mental note to get back at them later.

I've been to his treehouse so many times that I don't notice that we're already here until I see that Jack - still as angry as earlier - is at the entrance waiting for me. I make the dreaded climb up in my dress - luckily I wore flats - and once I'm up, I look at him and see that the anger has been replaced by hurt. And that makes me feel as guilty as ever.

"Kim, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry. You were so busy dealing with avoiding Lindsey, planning the party, school, and karate, and I didn't want to add 'take care of Kim' to the list. I could handle it on my own."

"Kim you know that you're not just a chore! You're my best friend and I care about you! I wish that you would just _for once_ see it from my point of view! I know that you can take care of yourself, and that's one of the things I love about you, but you don't understand what it's like to see guys trying to grope your best friend, but she won't let you do anything about it cause 'I can take care of myself! I'm fine' Kim you were being harassed by Brad back there!"

"Jack _I am fine_! I took care of it! And yes I know that I'm your _best friend_ you remind me every fucking second of the day!"

"You say it like it's a bad thing!"

"Because you should've known I didn't cry over the break up with Brad because of you! You idiot! You should know I hate Lindsey and Donna and all those girls because of you! You're supposed to know me better than anyone in this whole damn world! You know I think of us-" I stop myself before I realize what I was saying.

"Kim, I-"

"You know what Jack? Just forget it, this is a stupid argument and let's act like it never happened okay? I don't know what I was saying I was just mad-" I say trying to walk away and get out of here, but Jack grabs my arm and stops me.

"We can't act like this didn't happen because it did Kim! There's been tension between us all month and you're finally _cracking_! You've still been you, but you're still so distant! I acted like I didn't care because I knew that was what you wanted, and I'm sick of it! I want to know what's _really_ wrong between us!"

"You really want to know Jack? I've loved you ever since we met! There! You happy?! You got what you wanted!" After that outburst I get out of the treehouse not wanting to know what Jack has to say because I know that I've just ruined our friendship forever. I hear Jack calling my name from behind, and his footsteps getting closer and closer, and by now I'm at my full speed trying to get as far away from his as possible, but right when I reach the archway of the patio, someone grabs my waist, spins me around and kisses me full on the lips. I'm taken aback at first, that is until I realize that it's Jack when I finally melt into the kiss. We pull apart and he's smirking. _The asshole's smirking!_

"What was that for?" I ask. He points up, still smirking.

"Mistletoe."

"You kissed me. CAUSE THERE WAS FUCKING MISTLETOE. YOU JERK. YOU USED ME!" I yell smacking him on the chest as hard as I could. He grabs my hands trying to calm me down, and eventually I do.

"Kim it was a joke, and I was gonna tell you tonight that I've loved you ever since the moment my eyes met yours that day I caught your apple. But everything and everyone else got in the way of your Christmas present and we ended up arguing, and you didn't notice what the tree house looked like did you?"

"Y-you love me too?"

"Yes I love you Kim. That's why I kept reminding you! It was to remind you that you're more important to me than anyone else. Not to friend zone you. If anything I thought you were friend zoning me." He intertwines his hands with mine and leads me back into the treehouse and I see what he's done. There's a candlelit dinner waiting for us and Christmas lights hanging everywhere. It looked like something right out of the movies.

I smile up at him and give him a quick kiss on the lips. After we eat, we sit on the edge of the treehouse gazing up at the stars. Jack has his arm around my waist, and my head is leaning on his shoulder, our free hands intertwined.

"So, Kim, I need to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Ehh, better late than never Brewer. Yes, I would be absolutely honored to be your girlfriend." I say smiling.

"You're such a dork Kim." Jack says smiling too. We completely ignore the party going on at the house because it's much better here being with each other.

"Jack, I'm really glad I spent my Christmas with you."

"Me too, Kim. Me too."

"I love you, Jack. Merry Christmas"

"I love you too Kim, Merry Christmas."

* * *

_The End_

* * *

**Yup, that was it! Again, I am soooo sorry I haven't updated Another Kickin' It Cinderella Story! I promise that I will update it as soon as I can. I hope that this one-shot made up for it guys. I want you guys to know that your love for that story is absolutely amazing, and I can't say that enough times. I hope that you guys liked this story and review! review! review! OMG BUT KIOOO'S ENDING SDJHFSAKJHDFS KICK HAS PREVAILED! Review and/or PM me your thoughts about the story or the show! More fangirl friends the merrier!**


End file.
